Hunger Games for Disney
by UDFlyers
Summary: Disney characters go into the Hunger Games with original people as mentors including Katniss, Peeta and Finnick. Read authors note. Includes HSM, Good Luck Charlie, Shake it Up, ANT farm, Wizards of Waverly Place, Lemonade Mouth and many more! T violence
1. Reapings for Districts 1,2 and 3

**Hi! I thought this was a pretty cool idea so, tell me what you think**. **So in District 1 is still Kickin' it, District 2 is still High School Musical but District 3 is Phineas and Ferb, District 4 is Suite Life on Deck, District 5 is Wizards of Waverly Place, District 6 is Zeke and Luther, District 7 is Jessie and So Random, District 8 is Lemonade Mouth, District 9 is Good Luck Charlie, District 10 is Hannah Montana, District 11 is still Ant Farm, District 12 is My Babysitters a Vampire and District 13 is Shake it Up , I realize Phineas and Ferb is animated but just picture real boys with brown hair instead of red and green. The districts were random also. The characters if I couldn't find a last name for them use the actor's last name. IT DOES HAVE THE ORIGINAL PEOPLE IN IT FROM THE HUNGER GAMES, but they'll mentor so Katniss and Peeta will mentor the My Babysitter's a Vampire characters and Finnick and Annie will mentor The Suite Life on Deck. Oh, there also wasn't a rebellion at all; Katniss and Peeta never pulled the stunt with Nightlock so there was no outburst. District 13 was rediscovered when Peacekeepers invaded the woods surrounding 12 and 13, if that makes any sense. Enjoy now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows used in this show and I don't own the Hunger Games**

_Chapter 1- Districts 1, 2, 3, Reapings _

**District 1 (Kickin' it), 1:55pm **

Kim Crawford made her way to her friend's secret place, a creek by the justice building, thinking this was the end to everything. The mayor had called her into the building earlier that day to tell her to volunteer at the Reaping, she was going into the arena and she was going to die. _What if one of my friends get Reaped also? I can't kill any of them! In fact, I can't kill at all! I may've been good in training but that's with a dummy that doesn't have families at home waiting on them to return or has fear in their eyes I will kill them. _

"Kimmy, HEY KIM!" Jack Howard exclaimed, bringing her out of her thoughts. _Jack, he looks so cute in his brown slacks and his polo shirt, amazing how his hair is actually slacked back today, usually…_

"Kim! Yo what happened to you, you look like a vampire. And I should know." Jerry Martinez brought her out of her thoughts again, actually got her to giggle.

"If you must know, I'm just distracted that's all. The reaping is in about 4 minutes ya know and I don't want you guys to get picked." She answered honestly, _so I don't have to kill you… _she saw 3 out of 4 heads nod, Jack, Jerry and Eddie Jones, "I know I won't get picked, you've seen me during training! Even Marge the weapon cleaner beats me up!" Jack and Jerry started laughing, it was true. Eddie always had a … complicated relationship with Marge. Milton was strangely quiet. As I was going to ask him what was wrong, the bell rang, meaning we needed to get registered and the drawing would take place in thirty minutes. Thirty more minutes until they call my name. Thirty minutes before I stand next to a boy I'll be expected to kill.

Thirty more minutes until my life is over in District 1.

~_30 minutes later_, _Kim's POV~_

"Julie Leigh!" Milton's girlfriend. I'm going in for Milton's girlfriend.  
"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I call out. Everyone stairs as I climb towards the front of the stage. I pass Jerry who puts a hand on my shoulder, "You can win. You can do this Kim." He says as I get pushed by Peacekeepers to keep moving. I look out to the audience and all I can focus on is Jack's face. I've loved him forever and I probably will never get to tell him. I keep looking at the pure sadness on his face when I called out; he looked as if he just got stabbed.

"Jackson Howard!" No. I can't kill him! Maybe we can pull a star-crossed lovers think like the 74th games, until I hear someone, someone call out. A voice I know all too well.

"I volunteer as tribute." I hear Milton say as he goes toward the stage. I look at him and we don't say a word.

"Ladies and Gentleman, our District 1 tributes! Now shake hands." Milton holds out his hand and I shake his, these last weeks of my life are going to be pure hell for me, I can feel it.

**District 2, (High School Musical) 1:55pm **

_Troy's POV_

I was picked to go into the arena. I was going to die and possibly never see Gabi again. We were walking to the reaping center- no, the "Justice Building". I hate the Capitol, even if we are one of the lucky districts to train all our lives. They killed my mother's best friend Cato. He died in the 74th Hunger Games because he was devoured by mutts, no thanks to Katniss Everdeen. The name brings dread to my mind, remembering she'll be mentoring the rat I call my fellow tribute, her and her boyfriend Peeta Mellark.

"Troy, this is our last year! We'll finally be free; we could go to District 13 like we always dreamed. One last year Troy!" She was so happy. We wanted to go to District 13 to get away from everything; our Reapings, our sorrows, her dad dying, and mostly being so close to the Capitol. Gabi is the only person who knows my hatred for the Capitol, I trust her with everything. I feel so bad for what I'm forced to do now, she doesn't and shouldn't need to see me kill people in front of all of Panem, or die in front of them. I don't want to be like Cato, devoured by mutts.

"I know Gabby, one last year." I respond with a fake smile and kiss her temple. I could see she was going to ask me what was wrong but we got to where we separated and went to our genders. I kissed her, hard and passionately, like it was- and probably is- the last time I'll ever kiss her. "I love you." I said as we parted. She just responded with an 'I love you too.'

After 30 minutes, Cecilia Jenari went to the stand to announce who will fight to the death. I pray it's not Gabriella; she doesn't deserve to get scarred like this. Well, no one does, not even Everdeen or Mellark.

"Ladies first!" Cecelia calls in that _annoying _Capitol accent. I hate everything about the Capitol; technology, clothing, people, even the food which is scarce for me and my family. "Kelsi Neilson!" I barely know her; all I know is she writes music.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Oh God. It's Sharpay Evans. The drama queen going up to go into the Hunger Games, oh great.

"Wonderful! Now for the boys!" She says all too cheerful. "Ryan Evans!" Ryan is one of my best friends; I can't let this happen to him, even if I wasn't chosen to volunteer. As Ryan made his way to the stage I call out that I volunteer. As I'm going to the stage, I hear someone calling my name. It's Gabriella. She's running after me, "Troy, we were so close! There's still time, don't go! Please!" She practically screamed as tears streamed down her face. I just kept a blank expression as Ryan came to get her before the Peacekeepers did. She had my arm in a death grip, not planning on letting go. "Gabi. Let go." I said in a monotone voice. I needed to go even though I just wanted to pick her up and rush to the Lake near my house. She didn't let go even when Ryan came and picked her up. "Gabriella, let go!" I said in the same monotone voice; she did, shocked I used her full name. Ryan looked at me and said in a small voice, "Good luck, man." Looking like he was going to cry himself. I made my way up to the stage and saw my mother crying with Gabby, something I never saw my mother do.

"Let's give a hand to our tributes, Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton!" Cecelia said as she tried to break the tension. No one clapped, whistled, or made noise. Gabi just let go of my mom, looked me dead in the eye, and put three fingers to her lips and raised them in a salute. She was saying goodbye, good luck, and she loved me. Soon Ryan did it followed by my family and his, pretty soon everyone was telling me goodbye as I was rushed into the building.

I just knew the odds weren't in my favor.

**District 3, (Phineas and Ferb) 1.34 PM**

_Candace's POV_

"Phineas and Ferb! You better get ready for the Reaping and get out of the dirt!" My brothers, the annoying little pests with brown and red hair. Ferb is the one with brown hair; he is quiet yet handy with tools which get my other brother, Phineas, into trouble. Phineas has red hair, like me, and is talkative. He loves to build and create mechanical objects, even if he doesn't know what it does. I swear, their beds are rotatable and can transport them to District 8 which is on the other side of the country. It's their third year in the Reaping, their names in their 14 times each. Our family is doing well, we own an antique shop on the main road but we barely get costumers anymore; no one cares about the old laptop from the year 2007 or the baseball glove from 1978 so Phin and Ferb provide. I would too but my name is out of the reaping, I'm a nineteen now. I can't help but think one of my brothers is going in unfortunately. Yes, they are a pest and yes I do hate them at times but that's like the star-crossed lovers, I kept seeing Jeremy (my boyfriend) kissing that girl. But I learned to love them and their story, disagree if you must but… he is dreamy.

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I see both my brothers come down (clean thank goodness) and in their Reaping clothes. Ferb had no tools or in his hands and no plans in mind while Phineas looked blank not saying a word. I can understand why, the Reaping is the worst time of the year. Seeing two young kids go to the Capitol to get slaughtered literally sends shivers down my back. My best friend Jenny was in the 74th along with the star-crossed lovers. I don't like to hold things against them; they had to kill for their families and their district.

I sigh and lead the boys out the door down to the center of town. We see a couple of other 14's like Baljeet, Isabella, and Buford. If Buford was to go into the Games he would have a great chance, I bet he'd get to the elite eight or the final eight. I stand back with the adults while Phineas and Ferb go to their section.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be Ever in your favor!" They show that awful movie again, about the rebellion and the Games. Vanessa D. goes up to the stand, she's the new escort, and calls out the girls name, "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" I freeze in my spot. Isabella will die out there! I know she will; I'm betting arrow to the head. "Phineas Flynn!" I stop breathing. My little brother is going into the Games. I start to panic and I can feel the tears come to my eyes.

"I volunteer!" My sobs get worse, Ferb volunteers for him. I lose it; I'm running towards the stage knocking out any Peacekeeper that gets in my way. I eventually feel something in my arm that makes everything go black around me.

Ferb is gone. Isabella's gone. Phineas is as good as gone. Nothing will ever be the same.

**OK so I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the other districts Reapings or at least 3 more. I didn't want this chapter to go on and on so I cut these down. Suggestions? Comments? Teams? Just review! Next will be at least the Reapings of So Random and Jessie, Phineas and Ferb, and the Suite Life on Deck. I'll update ASAP. **


	2. Reapings for Districts 4, 5, and 6

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows used in this show and I don't own the Hunger Games (wouldn't you love me if I did?)**

_Chapter 4, districts 4, 5, and 6 Reapings_

**District 4 (Suite Life on Deck) 1:55 PM**

_Ok Cody, breathe. In, out, in, out. The president just wants to talk to you about your grades in Mathematics. He won't ask you to volunteer today, the day, you're going to survive then wait two more years to be safe for good. _Cody Martin thought to himself as he walked into the Mayor's office. Cody was really smart, some say he could already graduate at 16, but today just felt odd. He tried to convince himself the mayor just wanted to talk to him but something told him otherwise. _Could it be about Zack? He always seems to get himself into trouble. _Zack Martin was Cody's troublesome, player twin. He thought life was just about partying and dating, he never thought of anything seriously. _Maybe if he's picked for the Games, he'll change. _He went into the office and saw Maya Bennett, Zack's girlfriend, looking as scared as ever.

"Hey Cody, got called to the office too?" She asked. "Yeah, hopefully it has nothing to do with the Games." He replied. They both jumped when the door opened, seeing a bright Mr. Moseby come in. "Good Morning you two. How are you today? Happy Hunger Games." The mayor sat in a seat across from Cody and Maya.

"Well, as you know Zack has been acting up more lately. He has pulled countless pranks on the important people of the Capitol and disobeys his elders. We have decided to put him into the Games to straighten him out, set him down a better path." He said with a smile on his face. Cody and Maya both looked horrified. _I didn't mean it literally! He'll never make it! _Cody thought. "With all due respect sir," Cody started, "Zack would never make it in the Games, he would die in the first bloodbath." Maya nodded, agreeing.

"Well, there is another way I suppose." Mr. Moseby stated, "You two go into the Games. He would stop his charades and watch you fight to the death. Amazing idea, Cody. Brilliant! See you two at the Reaping!" He finished as he walked out of the room. The room then was silent, both teenagers frozen. "What do we do now Cody? Are we going into the Games?" Maya said in a hushed voice. "Well, I guess it's the only way to protect Zack. I'm going, Zack may be the biggest pest around but he is my brother. Let's just hope my death counts." Cody said as standing and walking out of the room, leaving a frozen Maya. _I'm going in, to protect Cody. _She thought, _and maybe Zack in the process. _

"Zachary Martin!" Emma Tutweiller called; the escort looked at her note card again and looked surprised. "I volunteer as tribute!" Cody Martin called. He was scared on the inside yet knew he had to protect his brother. Zack stopped midway to the stage and turned to Cody, "You don't need to bro. I've done everything to deserve this. You-"Cody cut him off "are not going, I am. Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"Bailey Pickett!" Emma called next, "I volunteer!" Maya calls. She looked at Cody and gave a slight nod. Bailey had tears in her eyes _Cody, why?_ She thought. She knew he had a good chance but hated the fact he was going away for a long time, possibly forever.

"Our District 4 tributes!" Raising both their hands, Emma practically screamed.

_In, out, in out, in, out Cody. In, out._ Were Cody's last thoughts before getting pushed away.

**District 5 (Wizards of Waverly Place) 1:55 PM**

_Alex Russo's POV_

Me, Justin, Max, Harper and Mason all walked in silence towards the Justice building. It was Justin's last year of the Reaping, his girlfriend, Juliet, was two years out of it. Max was 14; he still had 4 years to go. Harper, Mason and I had two more years. This day made me forget that my brother was the oh-so-smart-one of the family and that Max was… Max. It made me forget Harper was weird and had no sense of fashion or Mason was the one I loved with all my heart. Today, I just felt sadness, loneliness, and hurt. No one should have to die like this. That's why when Ms. Rosie (no one knows her last name) came up and said that STUPID "May the odds be _ever _in your favor!" I wanted to go up and pull all her red wig out and send her to the ground.

After they pricked our fingers, Justin made his way to the 18s and Max went to the 14s while Mason, Harper and I made our way to the 16s. "Whatever happens," Mason began, "You're mine forever. " He kissed my cheek and made his way to the boys.

"Ladies first!" Rosie used her delicate, perfectly polished nails to pick one of the slips with a dreaded name on it. "Harper Finkle!" No. I'm frozen when she calls her name. When I try to volunteer, she already moves on to the next name. "Mason Greybeck!" No. No. No! NO! Both my best friend and my boyfriend are going into the arena! Why does the Capitol hate us! No one stops me when I sink to the floor and cry, if anything Justin comes and picks me up and carries me home. The odds were in their favor, I know that. But the sight of them killing people or vice versa sends nightmares to my brain before I even fall asleep.

_Whatever happens, you're mine forever. _The last words I hear before I either fall asleep or pass out.

**District 6 (Zeke and Luther) 2:00 PM**

Luther Waffles looked over at his best friend, Zeke Falcone who was fiddling with the top button of his shirt. They both were uncomfortable in their best clothing, wanting to ditch this outfit and switch to old shorts and a t-shirt to go out and ride on something they invented called a skateboard. Someone invented it before them- of course- but they were the only ones known to use one. Zeke looks over at his younger sister, Ginger, who was looking down, covering her tears. _You're name is only in their once, they won't pick you._ His words ringing in his head, knowing they weren't 100 percent true. Just look at the 74th Games, Primrose was picked at 12. _If only I was a girl, I could volunteer for her. _

"Gentleman first!" This year's escort, Pamela Rodriquez, announced. "I'm mixing it up this year, you see-"  
"Ah, shut up Rodnie! Everyone knows how you're just a weirdo!" The male mentor called, no one could remember his name. He was addicted to Morphling, a pain-killer, and he was as crazy as the drunk guy in district 12.

She looked at him then continued. "Luthisour Waffles!" As he walked up to the stage, Zeke kept his head down. Luther and he made a pact at their first Reaping saying they weren't allowed to volunteer for each other or scream each other's name like it's the end of the world. They would act like men.

"Ginger Falcone!" Zeke let a couple of tears fall, he couldn't protect her anymore. Ginger was crying, not trying to hide it. "Our tributes!" Zeke didn't look up to see Luther and Ginger for a last time, he couldn't. Luther didn't look at Zeke, only his grandma and Ginger looked at their mother who was crying also. _A 12 year old and an airhead, yeah we'll definitely bring home a victor this year! _The old mentor sighed; so far this was going to be an interesting year.

**Sorry I kinda rushed the last one but I just want to get to the Games already! So, I decided to leave out the family visits but if you disagree with my decision, please let me know but you will hear about them throughout the games. Please let me know if I should continue and I'll update ASAP! **

**~UDflyers**


	3. Reapings for Districts 7, 3, and 10 AN

**First, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favored, and alerted my story, I feel so loved! On the downside, I'm really gonna rush through the last few Reapings, its getting so boring to write, I don't know about to read but it feels like the same thing over and over. There are a few things I need to clear up (again…) If the characters are too young to be in the Reaping such as… well… I can't tell you then they will be a 12. Just because I want to be mean :P Happy reading!**

_District 7 (so random! and Jessie) 11.52 am_

_Luke's (Jessie) POV_

Zuri woke up again screaming that her name was drawn, for the third time this week. Really, it's getting annoying but I don't blame her, it's her first year. I'm a 14, so is Ravi, Emma would be a seventeen but she went in at fifteen and died, was killed by district 2's male tribute. Every year I hope they get killed first, I enjoy the male's scream of death. Yes, I loved my sister even though she was such a pain so I hate district 2. It's probably why her nightmares are as bad as they are. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Zuri, you're names only in there once. She won't pick you, relax and go back to sleep. Go back to sleep." Eventually she did. I don't feel like going back to sleep so I get Emma's old hunting jacket and slipped on my boots to go out into the woods.

Zora's already there, she's my hunting partner. She's also a 12; we met when we were 8 and 6, she was messing around with my bow. I told her it's dangerous and we started hunting together, every Sunday at noon. "Hey Lu, how are you this fine reaping day?" Lu, she started calling me that when we met, she couldn't understand me so she called me Lu.

"Eh, I've been better. Zuri's freaking out again. I think because of that girl from 12 about four years ago, the one with her sister." She looked confused, I just remember her because of the star-crossed lovers; Zuri followed them like a big celebrity couple as did all the other girls in my grade. No, I didn't follow- well- maybe sometimes but not the point!

"Maybe you'll recognize her as 'Ooh, I hope she dies so I can have Peeta all to myself! What does she have that I don't?'" She turned a tomato red, yes she remembers now.

"Well, Chad is still trying to calm Tawni after Sonny died last year. I'm lucky it's their last year I couldn't stand another year of this insanity!" Zora had a big family; most of it was adopted such as she was. Chad and Tawni are eighteen, both twins are actually related. Nico and Grady are seventeen and sixteen, Nico is adopted and Grady is related to Chad and Tawni. Zora is adopted and Sonny was the same age as Chad and Tawni. She died in the Games last year and Tawni is shaken about it, she won't talk to anyone except Chad and it's only once a while. She blacks out a lot too, disappearing to a rocking chair in their living room. It brings Zora and I closer that our sisters died with the same cause; the male from district 2. "Well," she began, "Let's get hunting!"

_~ 2.00 at the reaping_

"Zuri Ross!" our escort, Jessie Prescott called out. No, this is just like the girl from 12.

"I VOLUTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I called out, without thinking. Dang it Luke, a boy can't volunteer for a girl! "Wonderful, Looks like we just need to pick another girl. Come on up, uh, sweetie!" Zuri lost it, she was crying into Ravi's shoulder and had her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for me to wake her up. "Well, our other girl is Zora Lancaster!" ZORA? I can't fight a girl, let alone Zora! I start to panic when I hear a familiar voice call out, "I volunteer as tribute!"

Ravi? No, he needs to protect Zuri. Tawni, nah the voice was masculine. Chad. Chad volunteered. I'm going to fight Chad. "Well, there isn't a rule saying there can't be two boys. Come on up honey, what's your name?" I couldn't hear, I was frozen. I was dead but before I died I had one goal for the Games;

Kill the Male from Two.

District 3 (Lemonade Mouth), 1:55pm

Olivia's POV

My mother did my hair in a nice bun as Stella, my friend, slipped on her dress. I smiled at her, knowing something bad was going to happen today. I just had a feeling I was going to lose something, or someone. After my mom did my hair, I bid her goodbye and Stella and I left. We walked in silence just to be accompanied by Mo, Charlie, and Wen. When we arrived we got into a circle, something we started at 12 with our first reaping.

"God, thank you for my family and friends and if I get chosen, I want them to know I love them and to know I'll be with you." Mo went first, we list what we're thankful for and if we went into the games, what we would want to happen.

"God, thanks for my dad and stepmom, she's pretty cool. Thanks for the people standing in this circle and if I die, I want them to equally take my stuff yet treasure it. And be known as Wen the Great." Wen said, he wishes every year to be called Wen the Great, no reason why.

"Thank you for the best rats-no siblings- I could have. Also for my awesome parents and my rockin' friends. If I go into the games, I wanna die being me and I want everyone to remember me as cool and not a geek like my bros." Stella went; she always tried to be nice to her siblings on Reaping day, knowing the words she says could be her last.

"God, thank you for everything I have. I love my parents and my brother and all 4 of my friends. If I die, I want to be remembered, all I ask." Charlie went, he's always so sweet on Reaping day yet he doesn't talk because his oldest brother, Kyran, died in the 70th Hunger Games by a bloodbath.

My turn, "God thanks for the people here and I pray none of us get picked. I love everyone in my life and I just want the person going in to go as far as they can. If I die, I want everyone to know I love and will miss them."

We then part our ways and hope for the best. A woman then comes and talks about the Games, we watch a video, and then she draws names.

"Ladies first! Olivia White!" I freeze. Did she say that right? I don't move until someone taps my shoulder and tells me to go to the stage. I then find myself stage fright, trying to figure out a way to escape. "Now the gents!" She reaches in and pulls out the name, "Ray Beech!" Oh great! Not only am I gonna die but I'm going to die painfully by Ray. We have a history, I hate him and he hates me. No other words necessary but now we need to rely on each other to survive.

I did lose something, and I lost everything important to me.

_District 10 (Hannah Montana) Reaping time_

"Miley Stewart!" Jackson Stewart immediately looked up from his current state of looking at the ground. His sister was going into the Hunger Games; he couldn't even hear when his name was called. When it was, he made his way towards the stage and looked at his sister. She was putting on her blank face, the one that scared him the most. It wouldn't let anyone in her thoughts and wouldn't let anything out, the one their dad plastered on his face since their mom died. He put on the same face, trying to make sure no one saw the tear that was forming in his eye. His sister would make it out alive, he knew it.

_*****Sorry there wasn't a district 9 reaping, who got reaped were Jo and Gabe, I couldn't think of a good back-story for them! :( I didn't want you to just be bored. If you want, I'll go back and do it. *****_

**Yay! Next chapter is the last one of the Reapings and they are the most important ones! Now, I've decided to make this a little bit of an SYOT (whatever that is) and have it where the readers (that's you) can sponsor your favorite tributes! You can submit 6 characters to sponsor, please no more cuz its like you sponsor all of them… anyway that's why the Reapings are all originally done then it will be the chariots, interviews, then the GAMES! So, if you want to submit that in now, its fine but you don't have to, just remember to before the Games start. Now, I probably won't update next week because I'm gone all this week and I have a softball tournament on Saturday. I'll try though!**

**Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	4. Reapings for Districts 11, 12,13

**Hi all! Thank you to those who favored my story, I was kind of disappointed that no one reviewed for the last chapter. Reviews make my day but I won't go into a sob story about my dear old cat and… no I'm kidding I never had a cat. So this is the last Reapings chapter then we get onto the chariot rides! Something is announced in this chapter that is dedicated to my new born sister, Elizabeth Ann. She is now 5 days old and sleeping in front of me . **

**On with the show now!**

_**District 11, 1:55 (ANT Farm) **_

_3__rd__ person_

Chyna Parks was fixing for the third time that day her two braids. Her dress was a green plaid with the collar going up to a turtle neck style which she hated. Her name was in the Reaping for the first time ever which made her scared. Her aunt Rue died in the games, something her mother dreaded and a reason she never wanted children. She looked up at the clock and started to give bad scenarios. _If I was Reaped, Cameron wouldn't give a damn. He would just see it as an opportunity to take my room. _Chyna thought, her brother wasn't known for his sympathy; he didn't care about anyone really. She was worried for her friend Olive though. She was the Mayor's daughter and new a lot about the history of Panem and the districts. She was so fragile and weak, she couldn't go in.

Their escort, Suzy, went up to the bowls and pulled out both names at the same time, "Chyna Parks and Fletcher Quimby!" Fixing her braids once again, Chyna went up to the stage. Cameron wasn't looking at her though; she was looking down at the ground which she didn't understand. When he looked up, he had tears in his eyes and was mouthing to herbut she didn't understand him. She looked over at Fletcher, someone she barely knew yet did because of how Olive talked about him, he's a new 13 while she was a 12. While they were ushered out, Cameron's mouthing wouldn't escape Chyna's head, _what was he saying?_

**District 12, 1:53 PM, (My Babysitters a Vampire)**

_**Katniss' POV**_

Peeta says we'll be OK this year; that we just shouldn't get too involved with the tributes. With Haymitch mentoring District 13 this year, we're alone. I'm lucky to still have Peeta, when we went into the Games I was sure one of us would be gone, or both of us. I look at his hand which is on my stomach, he stands behind me. "One of these days Kat, one of these days we'll escape the Capitol and go off on our own. You, me and jr. here." I smile when he includes our child. Currently I am 4 months pregnant with our first child; I still don't want children though. Peeta didn't want one this early either, we are only 20. He wanted to take his time; date for about maybe 3 to 5 years, purpose his way, ditch the big ceremony and just have a private toasting without our family, and have children maybe 5 years later. But did that happen? No. We got married 3 months into fake dating, had some huge ceremony where Snow invited people we don't even know, and threatened our families. This child was a mistake but it was the only thing in my life the Capitol didn't push onto me, that and my love for Peeta. Gale isn't happy, of course, but he always liked Peeta. He says he'll treat me right and stay with me. He is dating Madge now; I think they've been at it for like 3 months now.

As I exit my thoughts, I find Peeta moving from behind me to my side. He wraps his arm around my waist and leads me to the Reaping stage, the place I need to watch the Reaping happen. The place that is haunted with nightmares about Prim and her face when I went to the stage. The place I need to watch the same thing happen to other kids' families. I look around and my eyes immediately fall on Sarah Foxx, she's a girl from the Seam that I used to give strawberries to her on Sundays. She comes to visit me often in the Victor's Village, but she never does when Peeta's around which makes me curious. She's 14 this year and has her name in 16 times because of the tessare. Peeta seems to be looking at Ethan Morgan, another 14 year old from the market. He goes into the bakery at least twice a day to chat with Peeta and his brothers, he helps out too. When I came in last week, Ethan, Rye and Roti were talking about Peeta and I and how they approved of our relationship; it proves how close he is to the Mellark family. Effie goes to the stage, and the names she calls make me freeze. Their names are ringing in my ear while Peeta stops me from falling while I faint. He's trying to keep me conscious while they make their way to the stage. I hear one thing before I pass out, "Welcome our tributes Sarah Foxx and Ethan Morgan!"

They both have 18 year old siblings, both of the same age, they didn't even care.

**District 13, 1:55 (Shake it Up!)**

_**Third person**_

Flynn Jones was terrified, District 13 was discovered by Snow's troops and he made everyone get rid of their weapons and surrender. The Hunger Games were going to go on and district 13 was going to be in it. His sister, Cece Jones, was eligible; so were his friends Rocky and Ty Blue and Deuce Martinez. They all were fourteen this year except Ty, who was seventeen. He needed to go with her though, even if he isn't eligible to watch the poor tributes get shipped off to the Capitol. _Please not my sister, please please please! _Were his only thoughts as his mom held his hand while they walked to the town square. Their escort was already there, so was Cece. They had District 12's former mentor, Haymitch Abernathy and he felt sicker to the thought. "Ok, well the tributes are Cecelia Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer. Okay, so please make your way to the stage." Their escort didn't care about the tributes. Flynn started to cry, his sister wasn't ever coming back. 'Ya see this gal? The red head here? This girl is a fighter! Yeah, Foxface was the fourth one left! I thought she was dead!" Haymitch slurs before he passes out on the stage.

He's right. She is a fighter.

**Capitol**

After watching all the Reapings, President Snow looks at Seneca Crane and states, "These Games are going to beat out the 74th and Quarter Quell, we have a lot of fighters." Seneca smirks at the President,

"Well, let the Games begin."


	5. Opening Ceremonies Long Chapter

_**So I decided to do this chapter differently, underlined will be **_Ceaser Flickerman_**speaking and bold will be **_**Claudius Templesmith **_**While normal text is **_subtext _**and italicized is the **__tributes thoughts__**.**_

* * *

Welcome everyone to the 78th annual Hunger Games Opening Ceremony! I'm Ceaser Flickerman and I am just bursting with excitement! The tributes are getting prepared for their chariot ride, Claudius do you have any thoughts?

**Hopefully the crowd loves the costumes this year as much as the last few years, Ceaser. District 12's stylists, Cinna and Portia, have inspired all other districts and the costumes have gotten so much better! **

And here comes District 1 with their tributes, Kim Crawford and Milton Krupnick! 

Kim looked stunning in her costume; it was just a plain white elegance dress with pink gems sewn on the top half of it. It had a sweetheart neckline and one inch thick straps that crossed in the back with four inch high heels that were magenta pink but barely seen because her skirt was so long. Her hair was curled and the left side was pinned back with pink streaks in it. She had a glitter design done on the left side of her face with heavy purple eye shadow and deep red lipstick. As for Milton, he had on a purple tuxedo on with lavender gems all around it. His hair was spiked up and he had an artificial earring on his right ear. Under his jacket, he had on a white dress shirt with a yellow number 1 on his left side that glittered in the light. He had black metallic cowboy boots on and black eyeliner on. _I feel like a princess! _Kim thought while Milton thought _I look so much like a girl, I hate my costume! _

Kim looks absolutely stunning! What do you think Claudius?

**Absolutely wonderful! And here comes District 2 around the bend with their tributes, Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans!**

Troy felt stupid in his costume. He had on a tan dress shirt that didn't button until his lower stomach, so it showed his chest, and the sleeves stopped at his elbows. He had on brown slacks and deep brown boots on that came up to his ankles. He had on a brown fedora with a deeper brown band on it, he also had a belt. On his belt, he had an artificial gun and a whip that he was supposed to crack when they got toward the middle of the line. Sharpay, however, loved her costume. She had on a plain grey t-shirt on that was underneath a leather jacket with leather pants on and ankle-high leather boots on. Her hair was done to the side in a loose ponytail and she had little to no make-up on. On her belt, she had an artificial sword and gun on it, her sword she was to take out when Troy took out the whip. They did as they were told; Troy got out his whip and cracked it so loud District 13 probably heard it, which made the fans crazy. Sharpay flipped her sword and caught it behind her and lunge it at Troy's throat. This made the fans wild for more. Although, District 1 looked furious, _why didn't we do something that big? _Kim thought.

Wow! Dinner and a show! I hope there are whips in the arena for big guy over there! Claudius?

**Wow, just wow! It reminds me of a show I watched a couple of nights ago; I can't remember the name though. **

And with that, here comes District 3, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and Ferb Fletcher! 

District 3's costume was simple yet extravagant. They both wore a one piece suit that was navy blue and had wires on it. Ferb's short brown hair was spiking up everywhere; Isabella's was in a military style ponytail. They just wore grey trainers and had a belt with remotes and gadgets on it. Isabella was really nervous, she wouldn't stop shaking so Ferb reached his hand out for her to hold and she accepted. When they held hands, the wires on their clothing sent sparks all around them, one piece of lightning zooming across their bodies. They looked just as shocked as the audience while the two fourteen year olds had a blast shooting smiles, waving, and blowing kisses; something their rivals in front of them didn't do at all.

Stunning! Amazing! Wow! Think we could have another set of Lovers going to the Games?

**Nah, judging by the Reapings the district we need to watch the love in is District 10 for the brother and sister. Oh my! Here comes District 4 with Cody Martin and Maya Bennett!**

Oh my was right, they looked amazing. Cody was wearing sparkling blue shorts that had a black stripe going down the left side. He carried a fishing pole in one hand and some sort of fish in the other. His hair was slicked to the right and he had on a pair of flip-flops completing the outfit. He also had on no shirt which made the girls swoon over him. Maya on the other hand was beautiful; wearing a flowing aquamarine dress that hugged her curves until her ankles which then it fanned out. The top of her dress was sparkly, like Cody's shorts, and had a low-cut neckline with no straps. Her hair was in messy curls that reached her shoulders with an orange flower in her hair. Her make-up had heavy blue eye shadow from her eyeliner to her eyebrows, her eyeliner going out and pointing upwards while her eyelashes were already big and noticeable. She had on tan lip-gloss and blue tattoos up her arm.

She is almost begging all the boys to attack her now!

**I don't know if she would like that very much, she volunteered to save her boyfriend from going into the Games, don't you pay attention to the Reapings?**

… Anyway, here comes District 5, Mason Greybeck and Harper Finkle!

Harper even felt stupid in what she was wearing, and that says a lot. She was wearing a grey jumpsuit and a headset that was supposed to be a satellite. She had a black cape on that trailed behind her and it had wires all around it. They weren't like District 3's wires though, they were bright red and hideous. Mason was wearing the same costume yet somehow he looked a lot better. First, he didn't have the satellite on his head, he had a chain necklace with a satellite on it but his hair was grey and he looked like their mentor, Beetee somehow.

No comment.

… **Anyway here comes District 6 with Luther Waffles and Ginger Falcone!**

They looked much better than the District before them, much better. Luther loved his costume, with his crazy personality and all his costume brought that out. Starting with his hat, which was a helicopter hat with the propellers on the top of his head to his train attendant uniform to the rollerblades he had on as shoes. Ginger's costume was different but it still stood out; she was dressed as a district escort. She had on a purple bob wig and a dress that came down to her knees. She had on five inch heels on and heavy make-up, like all the escorts.

She looks like a district escort!

**Really? She IS a district escort! **

… Okay well anyway here comes District 7 with the two boys, Luke Ross and Chad Cooper! 

Luke is dressed as a tree, a handsome one. With his brown slacks, brown dress shirt and forest green tux jacket. He has a crown made of real leaves and bracelets going up his arm resembling bark. The shoes he has on are black, resembling the soil, and he has makeup on. The makeup he has on is all forest green and makes his face unseen except for his dazzling eyes and white smile. Chad, however, is a lumberjack. Complete with a red and black flannel shirt, blue jeans, and boots he also has a baseball cap on. On his belt, he has his axe and a knife. The make-up he has on just gives him some fake bruises and cuts from all the years of working. _I need to make an impression, _Chad thought. So he picked up the axe and held it up, declaring him as a champion. He smiled and winked at the ladies and made sure to be the center of attention. Luke was disgusted by him, _we are fighting to the death and you like these people! _Were his thoughts.

**A lumberjack and his tree! How original! How creative! How-**

District 7y? Anyway, here comes our textiles district with Olivia White and Ray Beech!

Olivia looked great in her costume. She was wearing a short dress with a turtle neck neckline that was made of a fabric that was like white carpet, she also had on a sweater that was like a thin curtain. She was wearing slippers of silk and her hair had bits of Burlap sack braided in it. Ray looked a little bit under her, but still stunning. He had the same black curtain like material but as a shirt. It was see through which made the girls in the room swoon over him, like they weren't already. His blonde hair having burlap in it also and as for shoes, he was wearing slippers. To accessorize, he had on a white silk scarf on. Ray wanted to try to kiss her, to make her know his feelings for her but he knew she didn't feel the same way, she had Wen back home.

If I didn't know any better, I would think he liked her…

**Anyway ah! Here come the District 9 tributes, two 12s!**

Gabe and Jo were enemies, despised one another, and couldn't stay in the same room for more than 30 seconds. Here their stylists wanted them to hold hands and act like friends. Gabe was wearing tan overalls with a black undershirt on. The thing that struck everyone wild was the headgear he had on. It was a crown that was made of wheat that wrapped around his head; Jo had a headband made of it. She had on a dress that went down to her ankles with puffy sleeves that she wanted to rip off. Her dress was blue and had a golden weed flowing up her right side and she had a pair of ballerina slippers on. They did as they were told and held hands, smiling and waving like children.

That girl is adorable! I just want to eat them up!  
**  
Eh, let's move on. Here come the brother and sister of District 10, Jackson and Miley Stewart!**

Jackson looked over at his sister who still had the look on her face that wouldn't let you read her thoughts. Her outfit was a stunning, black and white one piece that was connected to cowgirl boots with a black headband in her hair, pulling it back out of her white-covered face. Jackson looked different from her, he was her owner. He had on a cowboy hat and flannel shirt with jeans and knee high cowboy boots on. His bandana covered his face until his eyes where the girls could see his dark blue gems. His image was mysterious yet troubled while Miley's was broken and someone Jackson looked after. Jackson then did something to impress the crowd. He got out of the chariot and jumped onto one of the horses in the front. Miley got his message and soon accompanied him on the one beside him. The crowd went crazy, showering them with flowers and love. Jackson just kept his head down so no one could see his face, the way he wanted it to be.

Look at them! Talented couple of kids aren't they?

**Couldn't agree more Ceaser! Here comes District 11 right around the bend with our other set of 12 year olds!**

Fixing her hair, Chyna was led out to the platform. She smiled right as the light hit her and Fletcher as the audience cheered. Her dress was made of and was the colour of cotton. Her hair was in two braids as it usually is and had some streaks of white in it which made her look like an angel. Fletcher on the other hand was in all black cotton with his hair sticking up in the front. They looked like opposites yet still represented their District.

Devil and Angel I assume?

***facepalm* Oh my, here come the superstars District 12! Wonder what they'll be doin this year! **

As if on cue (even though it was) Sarah and Ethan came riding down the lane. To much disappointment, Sarah was wearing a white dress with pearls attached to the outlines of the skirt and the sweetheart neckline with no signs of her catching on fire. She also had on white ballerina flats and a little bit of white make-up on. Ethan was wearing an all black down to his shoes, he had on black eyeliner and his hair was done back, he doesn't look like he'll catch on fire either. Once they reached the middle they both burst into flames for a few seconds and then everything that was white on Sarah was black, Ethan vice versa. The crowd was wild, shouting their name, chanting their name, throwing roses, taking so many pictures it blinded them!

**Holy cow! We have three amazing costumes, 2, 3, and 12!**

Wait a minute, Claudius, we still have District 13 with Cecelia Jones and … the other dude.

District 13 was known as the free land so Gunther and Cece's stylists thought of the old country of America, the Land of the Free. Gunther and Cece were dressed in the American colors, red white and blue. Gunther was wearing white pants with a blue stripe down both sides of his legs. He was wearing a white dress shirt and a red, sparkly vest over it. He also wore Uncle Sam's hat, with all the colors on it and white stars. Cece was decked out in red, white and blue too. She had on a sparkling blue skirt that went down to her knees. She wore a lacy dress shirt with the same sparkling red vest on over it. She wore white, knee high boots and a white and blue striped headband that pushed her red curls away from her face. Both tributes had the American flag pattern tattooed across both arms, showing off their spirit.

Red, white and blue! So original if I may say, I didn't even remember America until tonight!

**Well, that's all the tributes for this year's Hunger Games! They will train hard for the next few days and then we will see them for the Pre-Games interviews hosted by the one and only Ceaser Flickerman! See you then folks, now to President Snow for his speech for the tributes. After, back to your programs. **

* * *

_**Yay! Hope it wasn't too long for you, I spent all of today making it (its 48 paragraphs long!) and I hope it wasn't that confusing. Are you sponsoring a tribute? Well, here are 4 questions and a bonus one from this story and something else, if you get them right; your tribute will be delayed from dying (if they will…)**_

_**The questions are:**_

Who does Sharpay volunteer for?

Which district has two boy tributes?

In District 7, who is their escort?

The girl tribute in District 8 has a ritual with her friends, what is it?

Bonus question: What movie did Troy and Sharpay dress up as in this chapter? Do you know what characters from that movie?

_**Hope you liked this update, feedback is appreciated!**_

~UDFlyers


	6. Training and Tributes Scores

Training.

Chyna looked around and saw many things, it was kind of creepy. First, the two siblings from district 10 were sparring with each other, although they weren't allowed to. The Careers were all together, excluding the boys from 2 and 4, at the tying knots station. The boys from 2 and 4 were talking to the tributes from 3; the boy from 5 was with them. They were probably forming an alliance. The older boy from 7 was trying to flirt with the girl from 2; she guessed he was part of the Careers already. The tributes from 6 were chatting with the girl from 5 and the boy form 9. The girl from 9 was talking with her district partner, Fletcher, the girl from 13 and the boy from 8. District 12's tributes joined the conversation with the alliance with District 3 in it. It seemed the other boy from 7 and the girl from 8 were in an alliance while the boy from 13 was going solo.

Currently, Chyna was strapped to the ceiling watching everyone. She liked the girl from 12, but she already was in a big alliance and she didn't like the male 2 tribute. The careers were too risky; they would kill her in a second. Once she let herself down, Cece came up to her and dragged her towards her alliance. "You're part of our alliance now. No discussion about that okay?" she spoke. She only knew Fletcher's name, Cece must've read her thoughts and introduced everyone. Chyna didn't like her alliance though, she thought Cece was too pushy, Jo was too mean, Ray was too masculine and Fletcher was just a wimp. She really wanted to join the people from 12, her mentor said always to trust them because there was a silent truce between the districts. Chyna just sighed and moved to the plant station, where her 'alliance' was.

Sarah, on the other hand, loved her alliance. Mason was a hunter and knew a lot about mutts and animals that may live in the arena, what to eat, which absorb the most water, the healthiest, etc. Cody was a book of knowledge; he knew a lot about plants and how to find and clean water. Ferb could make a great snare and build shelter. Isabella could build a fire and cook the meat Mason hunted, she could also climb easily and she was a great lookout. Troy was great in hand to hand combat and probably had a lot of sponsors due to his great whipping action on the chariot rides; he was also funny and charming like Finnick Odair. And Ethan was well, Ethan. Funny, charming, sweet, and incredible at figuring out things like snares, how to get away from things, how to avoid traps, etc. He was one of her best friends and has been for a long time, even though there were differences between merchants and Seam folks. Although she was disappointed the girl from 11 didn't come to join, she made the best of their time and they moved on to the shelter station.

Harper looked back at her district partner and his alliance. _So, he thinks he can be all that, joining up with two careers and the two 12s. I have an awesome alliance too, Ma-son. Just because Alex isn't here doesn't mean you can ignore me. _She thought. Although in reality, her alliance was just a bunch of goof-offs. They all were at the edible plants station, each looking at the Nightlock and pretending to eat them. Ginger was too smart though; she ate the Nightlock anyway and passed out dead. Luther started to panic and Peacekeepers came to drag her out of the place. Everyone looked around at them; Mason gave Harper a cold stare before looking back at Ferb discussing the knot they were working on. She rolled her eyes and went back to work.

Jackson was in awe by his Sister's combat skills. She could do some real good in the arena if she had fought with the other tributes as she did with him. He worried a lot about his little sister, when their mom died and their dad could care less about them, Jackson took her in and tried to be her best friend as she was to him. On the train ride here, they already made an alliance and he swore to himself that she would get out of the arena alive, hoping she didn't feel the same way about him.

Olivia liked Luke; she had since she saw him volunteer at his reaping. He had a certain level of protectiveness that she liked, and it was certain he loved his sister. The only thing she didn't like was that he had a hatred for the boy from 2; he wasn't trying to hide it. He talked and looked at him harshly and would never say his name. She didn't have a problem with him, she could see in Troy's eyes there was something important to him waiting at home. She remembered there was a woman that ran to him during the reaping, she was at home and he needed to get home to her. But why was Luke so bothered by that?

Gunther liked to be solo, he always had. His fear was that his allies would make fun of him or kill him in his sleep, something he was sure Cece Jones would try to do. They hated each other with a passion, a burning one that couldn't be tamed by the pleading of their principal or parents. He knew she would get far in the Games though, as Haymitch said she's a survivor.

Chad was living up life with the Careers. He enjoyed thinking he was a 'top cat' in this Game. Sharpay is arrogant, snobbish, and a little mean but that only turned on Chad. He thought she was the hottest girl he'd ever laid eyes on and he could use that in the arena. He didn't like Milton; he was just dumb and stupid. Seriously? A 14 year old Career? Kim was ok, not the best but ok. She knew her weapons and strengths but she was 14. Maya was alright, she knew about plants and was a hand to hand combat fighter but with her background of her boyfriend it was just a sob story. He looked over at Troy and his alliance, _yeah, that's right. Go to your little, stupid alliance while we go and wipe you out in your sleep._ He thought with a smirk. _Yeah, the odds are with me._

Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta all sit down together to watch the tributes scores. Katniss clings onto Peeta, her puffy eyes she isn't trying to hide. Finnick understands, he knew Cody personally because he would come and talk to him. He knew about his brother and how no one took him seriously during class while Cody knew about the Capitol and the things that haunt him at night. Seeing him go into the arena is like watching your only son go into the arena. He is sitting by Katniss and pats her shoulder, a silent gesture saying it's alright. She nods and places her head back on Peeta's lap. Johanna looks at Katniss and instantly feels bad for her. She feels as if Haymitch should do something, but he's passed out drunk on the other sofa. She feels for Peeta though; a pregnant wife, mentoring a family friend, Snow always on their case must be really hard. Everyone is snapped out of their thoughts when Snow comes on the screen and starts his speech. Peeta clenches and glares while Katniss actually hisses at the screen, then tunes out and continues to draw patterns on Peeta's real leg. Johanna and Finnick just keep a straight face. "Now for the scores presented by Ceaser Flickerman!" he continues. Everyone watches as the scores come on:

**Milton Kurpnick- 5  
Kim Crawford- 8**

**Troy Bolton- 10  
Sharpay Evans- 9**

**Ferb Fletchure- 9  
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- 7**

**Cody Martin- 8  
Maya Bennett- 7  
**Finnick is relieved that his tributes did well, especially since Cody decided not to join the Careers.

**Mason Greybeck- 7  
Harper Finkle- 5**

**Luther Waffles- 2  
**_**Ginger Falcone has passed away due to consummation of poison**_

**Chad Cooper- 8  
Luke Ross- 6  
**Personally, Johanna liked Luke better than Chad. He had a fire in him that was so bright and she saw in herself. She was ok with his score, but wished it was at least a 7.

**Ray Beech- 6  
Olivia White- 5**

**Gabriel Duncan- 6  
Josephine Robb- 4**

**Jackson Stewart- 9  
Miley Stewart- 3**

**Fletcher Quimby- 7  
Chyna Parks- 10**

**Ethan Morgan- 8  
Sarah Foxx- 10  
**Katniss and Peeta were automatically relieved when Ethan and Sarah both got really good scores, they had also made a really good alliance and impression so sponsors may see them as potentials.

**Gunther Hessenheffer- 7  
Cecelia Jones-7  
**Haymitch, still very drunk, looks over at the other mentors. "Ya see! That's the girl who got da spunk! I thought she wassa gonner but look 'atta now! She-"He passed out drunk before he finished his sentence.

Everyone looked down at Haymitch. "Alright, I cleaned him last time. Who will it be this time?" Peeta spoke up first. "Not me. I am tired, my back is killing me, and I could throw up at any time now. Goodnight." Katniss said as she left. Finnick looked at Johanna, "What! No way man. I am a girl, I have my boundaries and this," she motioned to Haymitch, "is one of them." Johanna argued. "Jo, I am the awesomest, most intelligent, sexiest person here," they heard Peeta bark in laughter; they forgot he was there, "I don't have to clean him." **  
**"Yes you do."  
"No I don't,"  
"Yes,"  
"No,"  
"Yes,'  
"no."  
"Guys, why don't you do it together? To work out your differences? Think of that?" Peeta suggested. They looked at him as if he was nuts but agreed. "Wait, why don't you do it Peeta?" Johanna asked as they heard Katniss shout his name, "Because I have a pregnant wife calling me, I have other duties to attend to." He ran up to his room while Finnick and Johanna carried Haymitch to his room. "Well, at least the geese are safe…" murmurs Haymitch. Johanna and Finnick look at him then share the same expression.  
_He is crazy!_

**Ha! I had to put a drunken Haymitch in there, and have all the victors… sometimes ya just miss them. Anyway, I need to apologize for not updating. First, I was grounded and second, I went on a trip to the States for about three weeks for a funeral and then, jet-lag got the best of me. So I made this extra-long and added a lot more, I hope you liked this update! The sponsor questions are these, and no plagiarizing:**

**Who does Troy despise? (two answers, double if you get both correct)**

**How does Finnick know Cody personally?**

**How far along is Katniss with her pregnancy?**

**What did District 5's costumes look like (Mason and Harper)**

**Bonus question: Who calls Kim from District 1 'Kimmy?'  
Feedback question: Should I do the interviews or not?**

**Please Review, I'd love to get to 15 reviews by next update and if I do, I'll throw in a special plot twist. **


	7. The Arena, Day 1

**I decided to go right into the arena; parts of the interviews will come up in the chapters though. If you want me to post what I have of the interviews, just tell me.**

* * *

Cody just had to breathe, he could do this. He had a strong alliance, wonderful sponsors, a reason to win, and a mentor who was on his side. Finnick came and pat him on the back, "Are you ready?" Cody looked at him and gave a small smile, "No. But who is?" Finnick returns the smile and agrees. They stand in silence for a while before Finnick looks at him, "Cody, I've already told you about everything. No questions, but trust the Male from two, he gave us the slogan of the Rebellion. If you find yourself dying or severely injured, shout Al infierno con el Capitolio. Your alliance is the only one that knows about the rebellion, but don't talk about it in public at the risk of other tributes and the cameras. Oh, and make sure you get the girl from 11. She's very important, I can't tell you why but just do it. Okay?" Cody nodded and heard the monotone voice say there was one minute until you needed to get onto the pedestal. "Thanks Finnick, for everything through the years. You were my dad when mine left and I can't say thank you enough for that." "No Cody, you were my son and you listened when I started to talk about the Capitol. I'm sorry this happened and I hope to see you, in person, again." They hugged and Cody had to get on the pedestal, 60 seconds until hell is released.

He looked at the arena, he found a cave that was in the distance some but in front of him was sea water. He looked to his left, Isabella was there and she was panicking, he realized she probably couldn't swim. He looked over to Troy who was by a panicking Ferb, Troy mouthed 'pick up and swim' Cody mouthed 'cave.' And they nodded. He looked over at the two 12s and Mason and mouthed, 'Cave.' They understood. Sarah mouthed 'eleven.' And he nodded.  
3  
2  
1

20 tributes jumped into the water and ran to the Cornucopia. The boy from 6 couldn't swim so he was panicking; he just stood there while the girl from 1 threw a spear at him, making the first kill in the 78th Games. Cody picks up Isabella and puts her on his back so he can swim while she stays above water; Troy did the same with Ferb. Once they reached land, the two boys kept their hold of the 14 year olds and sprinted towards the cave, the fourteens grabbing a backpack and some weapons. Once they grabbed the weapons, they jumped down and sprinted alongside their allies.

The careers were pretty happy with their stock, they had a lot of food and a device to clean water so they could stay near the ocean. The careers kept congratulating Kim on her first kill, but she felt bad. The male she killed had a fear of water and she took advantage of that so now both district 6 tributes are dead. Among the laughter, she heard Chad whisper, "Shh, shh, listen," they heard walking and a little bit of talking, "Here comes victims two and three, Milton come on." They both went and in the distance Kim heard screams and two cannons go off. Chad and Milton came back, Chad with a satisfied look on his face while Milton looked disgusted. "Ooh, who'd ya kill Chad?" a very excided Sharpay asked, "Oh, the rest of that stupid alliance with the district 6 tributes. You know them." Kim did know them, and she felt like throwing up. What did they do to him? Nothing. Now she felt horrible, they wiped out a whole alliance in a day!

Still running, Chyna bumped into someone accidently. Her eyes widen once she realized it was the male tribute from 2, she tried to scream but he covered her mouth before she could. "I won't hurt you, we were looking for you. I want to be allies, okay?" he had the exact same amount of fear in his eyes when he said that, she didn't know why though. He's the one who is 18, not her! He offered his hand to her and she accepted, he led her towards a cave not far in the distance.  
She forgot about her other alliance, who was watching the whole time.

Cece was boiling in anger, _that two timing cheat, _she thought. She liked Chyna, she wanted her because she knew that district 12 wanted her. Jo was just as outraged, "Why did she do that? Can't she see they're going to KILL her? Two Careers? They'll be the only ones left in the morning, say adios to the rest of the people." The others nodded in agreement. "Well, we just need to find a good shelter and make sure they don't find us. Come on, I came from district 9 there's a wheat patch further on. We can stop there." Everyone nodded while Cece was still outraged; _we're after you Chyna, if someone doesn't get you first._

Gunther was in the wheat patch, trying to find his way around when he heard voices. "We should look for other tributes in this mess, they could be anywhere." He panicked as soon as he found their voices were getting really close. He laid down in the field and kept his breathing slow, hoping they wouldn't see him. Ray saw him though, "Get him!" Cece shot a bow and it landed his arm, he pulled it out and it was bleeding but he kept going. He ran for a half an hour, making sure he lost them before passing out on the ground. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea of being solo.  
0v0  
Olivia knew there was someone in the patch of wheat, she told Luke to set up camp by a waterfall not far from it. She called out, "Who is there? I won't hurt you, I just want to know." She kept walking and tripped she looked down and saw a sleeping, bloody Gunther. She grabbed his backpack and dragged him towards camp. Luke looked at her and asked why she brang him back. "He's bleeding and I thought he could be allies with us. Four people are dead already, let's not make it seven." Luke nodded and they patched up his wound. As soon as he woke up, he saw them and looked really startled. "Allies?" Olivia asked putting out her hand. "Allies." He said, accepting her hand.

Jackson sighed, "We made it Miles, we got past the bloodbath." But when he looked over at his younger sister, she had a knife in her hand and positioned it at his throat. He was confused and scared at the same time, "Miles? What are you doing?" she laughed and put her knife back to his throat. "Thanks for sticking up for me bro, but this time it's me against the world. So sorry for killing you, but desperate times call for desperate measures. See you in hell buddy!" With that, she slits his throat open and she catches his last words, "Why?" and with that his canon went off.  
She chuckled and started to move, time for the real Miley to show herself.  
0o0  
Ethan looked around at his alliance, everyone was getting ready for bed. "How many are dead?" Mason asks. Ferb shrugs and says, "My guess is 3. I have no idea, especially with the alliances." Isabella yawned and curled up on the floor, Troy picked her up and placed her on his lap. "Woah! Little young for you I think Troy." Sarah says with a small smile on her face. He rolls his eyes and says "Father's instinct." He recalled Troy's interview, he said he had a wife for three years, as old as their son Tyler and their expecting another one in 6 months. He watches Troy play with Isabella's long, black hair while Ferb starts to doze off. Chyna fell asleep on Cody's lap while Ferb kind of lands on Mason's, not that he moves him. Sarah puts her head on his shoulder while he put his arm around her shoulders, he blushed a little bit but it was really nothing. They were best friends and crushes, nothing more. That left the older ones awake. The sky illuminates and it comes up with the list of people who died. He swore he saw Mason wipe away a tear when Harper's name came on the screen. "Oh Alex, I'm sorry I wasn't there." He says then tries to fall asleep.

Jo ended up sobbing into Ray's shirt when Gabe's name came up, sure they hate each other but she knew him personally and here he died. She looked up to the sky and said, "Are you happy now? Take away maybe my best friend/enemy?" She said before ending up on a rock and trying to sleep, nightmares awaiting her.

* * *

**Aww, poor people! Thank you for the review last chapter, WE REACHED 15! Ahh, I'm so happy! Do you think we could get to 20 by next update, ****because that would really make my day! So the plot twist was how Troy ended up having a family, not just Gabriella to get back to. So this will probably be the last sponsor questions for now, maybe they will come back but only by request.**

**1. What is Troy's son's name?  
2. What colour is Ferb's hair?  
3. What did Jackson swear would happen in the arena?  
4. What is the slogan for the Rebellion?  
Bonus: Do you know what the slogan means?  
Feedback: do you like the set up of the chapters or is it too confusing? And are there suggestions for the story cover?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. The Arena, A Good Show

**Oh. My. God. Thank you so much for you reviews! We reached 20 and we did it in 7 chapters, you guys rock! And also thank you to my anonymous reviewers! Ok, now onto chapter 8!**

_Jo heard something behind her and was suddenly alarmed, "Who's there? I will find out one way or another!" She held her spear in front of her, the direction of where the person is. He comes out of hiding and Jo immediately gasps, it's Gabe. She throws her spear to the side and goes to hug him, a huge smile on her face. She almost reaches him and he vanishes before she gets there. Tears of frustration well up in her eyes and she screams. A mutt comes up from the ground and jumps on her…_  
Jo wakes up, sweat running down her forehead and a spear in her hand. She looks around to see Ray and Fletcher sleeping while Cece is on watch. "It's okay Cece, I can take it from here." Cece turns her head and narrows her eyes at the little girl, "No, I've got it. If the All-Stars come along then I want to be the one to kill Chyna." Jo shook her head; Cece was full on getting revenge from the little girl. "Well, I can't sleep and you need sleep so I thought we could swap." Cece pats the spot next to her, motioning Jo to sit next to her. When she does, Cece starts talking, "What's the deal with this Gabe guy? Is he like your boyfriend?" She says with a smirk. Jo rolls her eyes and replies, "No, actually we had a really complicated relationship. He knew me better than any person in the world but you threw us in the same room for 30 seconds and there would be a fight. He was really sweet and caring, you know he had a two year old sister at home, yet he was a trouble maker." She chuckled before whispering softly, "I'll miss him." Cece smiled and Jo asked her about her district partner. "Me and Gunther have a relationship like yours, complicated. He can be so annoying yet so sweet, just like his sister, and he always joked about me liking him and I'd of course deny it. But now that I look back, maybe I did, or do, like him." Jo nodded in agreement. The rest of the night they sat in silence, wondering about their _complicated _relationships. _Secrets, one thing every show has._

* * *

Luke looked up at the sky, wondering about his family. How was Zuri doing? Did she have nightmares about losing him like she did her older sister, or was she doing alright and looking to Ravi for comfort? He looked over at Olivia and Gunther, his alliance. He thought he was lucky to have such people in his alliance, Olivia was really nice and listened to him when he ranted about the District 2 tribute while Gunther was the one to talk to about his family since he was in an alike situation. Gunther stirred and woke up; his shoulder wound was a lot better than the previous day. Luke smiled, "Morning Sleeping Beauty. Did you dream about your prince?" he said with a smirk. "Oh, are you talking about your dreams because I'm sorry, you're too young for me." Gunther replied with the same smirk that was wiped off Luke's face. Olivia then woke up and looked at the two boys, "Alright, what did Gunther do?" he showed a fake hurt look, "Why do you assume it was me? I'm not the trouble maker! It's not like I went like this," he threw a small rock in Luke's direction that hit him on the chest, "or this," he walked over and picked up a protesting Luke, "and most certainly not this." He threw Luke over his shoulder and flipped him upside down. By this time everyone was in a fit of unheard laughter, enjoying the moment where they could be real kids and not worry about being murdered. This is why Luke liked his alliance, they made every moment count. _Comedy, that's a key component in a good show._

* * *

Miley looked over at the Careers, who were enjoying a full meal. She narrowed her eyes at the district 1 tributes, wondering how to kill them. Miley thought of a system, start with the first district and go all the way up to 13. She smirked as the two tributes walked off to get something, _this is the time, _she thought. She started crawling over to where they were, she knew it wouldn't be easy taking on two Careers but she thought it was worth a shot. She threw a rock getting their attention, "did you hear that?" the male asks, the girl looks at him like he's nuts. Miley threw the spear and it lands in the males back, making for two screams and a canon going off. The girl runs away from him with tears in her eyes but Miley was smarter, blocking her path. The girl pleads for her not to kill her, that she'll die later in the Games anyway and that she's unarmed. "Bye bye Glamour Girl." Two canons go off as Kim Crawford and Miley Stewart fall to the ground, Kim with a spear in her stomach and Miley with an arrow in her back. _Violence keeps the audience entertained, right?_

* * *

Chad was outraged that Kim and Milton were so stupid to go unarmed into other territory, but he didn't show it. Kim was supposed to be the smart one and here he saw her pleading the girl from 10 for life. Luckily Maya shot her with her bow before she got away, that would've made Chad madder. Sharpay just thought to herself, _Geez Chad, go sit on your quiet rock for a little while. _She rolled her eyes and suggested he calmed down while Maya and she went tribute hunting and he agreed. Once they got away from camp, Sharpay asked about Zack. Maya shrugged, "Well, he's my boyfriend and the worst trouble maker in District 4, ask the mayor and he'll say he's the worst trouble maker in all of Panem." "So, you volunteered to save your boyfriend?" "Yeah, but really I wanted to save his brother too. I mean, Cody is so nice and smart, he didn't need to come." "Oh." Sharpay ends the conversation right there and they see Cece's alliance. Sharpay aims two knives, at the 12 year olds and Maya aims her bow at the older male. They shoot and hear three canons go off as they run off so Cece doesn't see them. They stopped at a nearby rock, tears falling down their faces. _They didn't need to die. No one did, but you need drama in a good show._

* * *

After watching the sky, Cody turns back to his alliance. "That's six people dead today, eleven dead in total." He says. Mason shuts his eyes and leans against the cave wall, "You know that they're going to release some kind of thing on us to draw us closer right? We're the only alliance with no one dead yet, they're going to see this as a threat." Ethan nodded, "Mason's right. We can't expect to hide in here with eight people alive and well, it's not fair." Troy shakes his head, "What else are we going to do? Go out there with two fourteen year olds and a twelve going 'Hey, here's some flesh, Take it!'" the girls were asleep; they usually take the night watch. "Hey, we may be 14 but that doesn't mean we can't fight!" Ferb speaks up; no one really knew he was paying attention. "You're right, I'm sorry. But still we agreed if only one person can come out it should be Chyna, she's the youngest left in the Games now. If we go out into the open, she could be a goner before we blink." Everyone thought for a moment while Cody snaps his fingers, "I got it! How about this," The men get to work devising a plan for whatever is coming next and by midnight, a plan was set to give the audience what they wanted. _After all, it is for the show right?_

* * *

Cece wept as she moved from her former campsite. Her whole alliance was dead, she was running out of food, and her leg was wounded. She heard something and being as paranoid as the Games have made her, she reached for her sword. "Cece, relax it's just me. I know about your alliance and I wanted you to join ours." She looked around and sure enough he was behind her, Gunther Hessenheffer. He held his hands up in surrender and looked at her; she dropped her weapon and ran to hug him. Her tears came back as he softly stroked her hair, telling her it would be alright. She looked into his eyes; they were blue and inviting, something she hadn't noticed about him before. He bent down, all her senses screaming _He's going to kiss you!_ When suddenly he stopped and she heard Luke screaming, "Come on G! We let you get the girl so now we need to leave!" He smiles at her and gets her sword. She walks with him and tries to hide her disappointment; _I guess they need some romance in this show._

***Sob* I really didn't want this many people to die in this chapter! I wanted only like one or two but not six! Anyway, thanks for reading! Do you think we could get up to 25 reviews next chapter? Pretty please? And if you have any suggestions for the story cover for this story please leave it in a review or PM me, thanks and have a good week! **


	9. The Arena, Al infierno con el Capitolio

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UDATING! My grandparents came and took an unexpected visit so I couldn't get the computer… I'M SO SORRY! Anyway, here's the chapter, Enjoy!**

Chad, Maya and Sharpay had just woken up and started to eat breakfast, the squirrels they had caught in the snares. "You know, there are only 13 people left in the arena. They'll do something to draw us together." Sharpay states, interrupting the silence among the alliance. Chad nods, "Let's see, both tributes from 1 are gone, one tribute from 5, both from 6, one from 8, both from 9 and 10 and the boy from 11." Maya gives a disgusted look while she says, "No tributes from the All-Stars. Seriously, does the Capitol favor them or what-not?" Chad nods and agrees while Sharpay just stares into the open water, secretly very happy that the All-Stars are alive. What she sees next shocks her and leads her to call out to her fellow tributes to run. Mutations of Sharks were climbing out of the water and crawling towards them. Chad and Sharpay ran while Maya stayed in shock, her canon went off a little bit later.  
-

Olivia bolted awake at the sound of the canon and the rustling in the trees. She woke up her allies and told them to run; she was on the tail end. She looked behind her and saw lizard mutations behind them, catching up speed as they ran faster. One was heading towards Luke, the one that was planned to kill him, but Olivia got in its way. She pushed Luke faster and tripped, causing the lizard mutts to catch up to her.  
_**Boom  
**_-

While the men talked about their plan with the women, Isabella refused. "I will not stay here while you guys go tribute hunting! I'm going while Sarah stays with Chyna, Ferb can stay with them." Ferb starts to object when Troy beats him to it, "No, Ferb can fuse a bomb if needed. And we all are about as big as the other tributes so we can take them out. We can't lose you, Isabella." She rolls her eyes in response, "I want to go. My decision, so I'll grab my weapons and we will." The four older boys start to protest while Ferb cuts them off, "Guys she'll just come anyways, even if we go without her she will catch up and make us take her along." Mason pinches the bridge of his nose and bends his head, "Fine. You can come but you don't stay out of our sight." Isabella sighs in defeat as her and her alliance get ready to leave.  
-

Luke, Cece and Gunther move silently through the jungle part of the arena. So far they lost Olivia, which they grieved about until they decided they needed to move. Luke and Cece were determined to find the 'All-Stars' but Gunther didn't care. He just wanted the Games to end and Cece go home, enjoy is life in Heaven where he could watch Tinka grow up. He heard something in the distance, trees falling. "FIRE!" He screamed at his allies as they picked up their pace, Gunther's leg being burned in the process.  
-

Ethan heard someone call out fire; he warned his allies and they started to run. He stopped when he heard the feminine scream of Isabella. He called her name and raced back into the flames to grab her; he threw her over his shoulder and ran towards his alliance. The smoke was getting thick and it was getting harder to breathe, Isabella had passed out on his shoulder. He was so close to his alliance, they were running towards him when a tall and thick tree fell in front of them. The flames and smoke caught up to Ethan and he passed out, the flames eating both him and the young girl.  
-

Luke heard male voices in the distance, they were coming closer. He told his allies to stay there while he went to his next kill, not that they were paying attention. Cece was helping Gunther tend his really badly burnt leg. He looked over the bushes and saw Cody Martin from district 4, Mason Greybeck from 5, Ferb Fletcher from 3 and, ah, Troy Bolton- the male from 2. Unlucky for Luke, he was only good at hand-to-hand combat (little did he know that Troy was too). Luke, smirking, camouflages himself and gets his spear. When Troy turned his back and Luke jumped out of the bushes, but Troy heard. Frightened, Troy turns with his machete in hand resulting in a canon. But it wasn't the eighteen year olds, lying on the ground was a semi-conscious Luke.

Troy immediately drops his weapon and bends down, taking the little boy into his arms while tears stung his eyes. The fourteen year old was frightened, wondering what the Career would do to make his death worse. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to kill you, I didn't want to kill anyone. I'm so sorry." He was surprised that the Career was _apologizing _to him instead of torturing him. " 'S alright. It was gonna happen, glad it was me instead of Zuri. But can you sing? Emma used to do that for me, do you do that for your son?" Luke's eyelids were drooping; Troy knew he didn't have much time left. "Okay, I'll- I'll sing." And with that he began,  
_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be.  
If we met up at midnight, in the Hanging Tree. _

Before he could continue, Luke drew his last breath and closed his eyes. Something inside of Troy broke, not knowing what it was he threw Luke's spear at the farthest tree he could see. He grabbed the leaves and started to pile them under Luke's unconscious body. Cece came out of the bushes and saw her dead ally and started to tear up. "Will you help me?" Troy asks, Cece just nods and together they lay Luke down in a leaf bed with an axe they found in his right hand. "You better run 13!" Troy then says and Cece bolts off. When he's sure she's gone, he screams "Al infierno con el Capitolio!" and bolts off.  
-

Sarah was a wreck with Ethan gone, Ferb was just holding in his emotions that Isabella had passed. When Luke's name came up Troy had to look away. Cody was mostly shocked when Maya's name came and had no feelings when Olivia's did. When Ethan and Isabella's did, the whole group was silent when their former alliances came. "Al infierno con el Capitolio." Each person whispered before drifting into a nightmare-filled sleep.

**Was it okay? I hope it was, thank you to those people who reviewed! Unfortunately, this story is coming to an end :( buuut I will post a poll asking if there should be a sequel. And sorry for lack of updates but there are so many reasons that you'd be bored. Oh and before I forget, check out CinciReds story Somebody to Love, it's my favorite AU story. It's HG and its about Katniss being an overweight teenager and a blind Peeta Mellark. Or tell me if you've read it but that's it, bye bye!**

**__****Death List**

**District 1****_- Kim Crawford and Milton Kurpnick (both by Miley)  
_District 2_-_**_ Sharpay Evans and Troy Bolton  
_**District 3-**** _Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (fire) and_ **_Ferb Fletcher  
_**District 4**_**- Maya Bennett (shark Mutt) and **Cody Martin  
_**District 5**_**- Harper Finkle (killed by Chad) and** __Mason Greybeck  
**District 6- Ginger Falcone (Poisonous berries) and Luther Waffles (Killed by Kim)  
**_**District 7**_**- Luke Ross (killed by Troy) and **Chad Cooper  
**District 8- Olivia White (lizard mutt) and Ray Beech (killed by Careers)  
**_**District 9**_**- Jo Hannelius and Gabe Duncan (killed by Careers)  
**_**District 10**_**- Miley Stewart (killed by Maya) and Jackson Stewart (Killed by Miley)  
**_**District 11**_**- **Chyna Parks **and Fletcher Quimby (killed by Careers)  
**_**District 12**_**- **Sarah Foxx **and Ethan Morgan (fire)  
**_**District 13**_**- **Cece Jones and Gunther Hessenheffer_


	10. The Arena, Inside of the Tributes Mind

Ten tributes were left in the 78th annual Hunger Games. Three thirteen year olds, one twelve year old, one fourteen year old, two sixteen year olds and three eighteen year olds. Six boys and four girls remained. Most had a reason to get back home, which was the worst part.

**Chad** **Cooper** had his sister to get back to, he had feared with going into the games that she had stopped eating or had blamed herself. Of course he wouldn't admit it; it was a sign of weakness that the other tributes could use against him. And what about Zora, Grady and Nico? Were they doing alright without him pulling out the tessare? He worried about them day and night, but would never show it. Never.

**Sharpay** **Evans** had her brother and family to get back to. She trained the hardest among everyone in her grade (maybe besides Troy Bolton) so she could bring her family greatness. She had been told that her ancestors had made it to where she and her family would always exceed in everything that they did. But this was a life that she didn't want; she wanted her manicured hands and singing career back. She wanted her brother back.

**Troy Bolton** had to get back to his wife and son, not to mention the one that is on the way. Gabriella was very emotional (especially after she had watched her father get executed) and she couldn't fall apart. If she fell apart, what would happen to Tyler and the newborn? His parents were available but they had never really approved of his and Gabi's relationship and her mother was out of the question. Plus, he really wanted to meet his child before he died.

**Mason** **Greybeck** had to get back to his girlfriend. Alex must be suffering so much now that Harper had died, her best friend since they were in diapers. He could imagine it now, how Justin and Max must be helping her and she was falling apart by the seams. Her face when he had left had already been as white as snow, filling him with rage and the need to win. But he did something only a rookie would do:  
He made friends with his enemies.

**Cody Martin** had to get back to his family. His brother had been the reason that he had volunteered, maybe he had sharpened up since he saw how he had been suffering. Maya's death must've hit him hard, he really did love her. If he didn't go back, what would he have to hold onto? Woody wouldn't really be of help, and Marcus was moving to District 1 soon. He's all he has left.

**Cece** **Jones** had her best friend to get back to. She couldn't explain it, but she felt a connection with Rocky that was so strong that it would crush the other person if something happened to the other. She didn't want Rocky to suffer, if she did her brother did. If Ty did then Deuce did, if Deuce did then Dina and Flynn would. If Flynn did- God forbid- their mother would disappear just like Kantiss Everdeen's. She couldn't let that happen.

**Gunther Hessenheffer ** had to get back to his sister, his closest friend. When they were living in District 13 they were often made fun of because their parents were from the Capitol and had the accent and weird traditions. Even Ms. Cece Jones had made fun of him; to be honest it had hurt him so much. His sister would wake up screaming it wasn't her fault that the Games took place; he had to hide his own fears. He had to make sure that Tinka was/is okay.

**Ferb Fletcher **had to get back to his brother, the man behind the plans. How they used to build their crazy contraptions at the annoyance of their sister and make it seem like they were just little boys having fun. But that's the tricky thing, they _are _just children. They're _supposed _to be having fun. If he gets back, he might not ever be the same again.

**Sarah Foxx **had lost everything, starting with when her mother died. She was from the Seam, that made it hard enough, but when her dad started working overtime to get the money and her mother had died she lost it. Katniss was in a similar position; she got strawberries from her on Sundays which was a real treat for her and her siblings. She was always afraid of people, especially men. Her sister had started selling herself to Cray when she was 16 and she was expected to do the same when she was old enough, she never visited Peeta Mellark due to that fear. Except Ethan, who is dead now… she truly has nothing to live for.

**Chyna Parks** was the one everyone wanted to win because she was related to Rue of the 74th Hunger Games. Truly she didn't want to win, she wanted someone who needed and was worthy to win. Maybe Troy with his kids and wife or Mason with his broken girlfriend, she had no clue. She didn't know she needed to get out of the arena though; she needed to be the one to win. It was all part of the plan.  
-

Everyone, especially Katniss, could see a dramatic change in Peeta's behavior after Ethan died. He had become more sullen and less talkative, not cracking the occasional joke about Haymitch. She tried to comfort him; she would be more affectionate and let him stroke her baby bump. It helped, but not by much. He could hear his mother screaming at him for not getting Ethan out alive, see his brothers painful looks when he entered the bakery, feel the smacks across the face when what was supposed to be playful wrestling went too far. His nightmares had gotten much worse, but Peeta was Peeta and he wouldn't let anyone in. It scared the shit out of everybody.

Thirteen people had gotten a house call, one person from each district. They were supposed to meet in District 13 as soon as the Games were over, each phone call ended the same:  
"Al infierno con el Capitolio."

****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR FEEDBACK! 26 REVIEWS IN 9 CHAPTERS :D*****

**If I told you that I had been working on this chapter since I published the last, would you believe me? Seriously, the internet has been jacked up and homework has been piled up to the ceiling so I'm so sorry for not updating! I know I don't deserve it, but do you think we could get 30 reviews by the next chapter? **

**Thanks for Reading!**


	11. The Arena, Getting Close

"Sarah, you aren't thinking! If you go out there alone, you'll die. There are 10 people left in the Games, four of which are going to be after you." Mason pleads. Sarah shakes her head, anger boiling up in her chest, "Mason, did you listen at all? I have nothing to live for, no one to get back to! No one needs me!" tears running down her face as she points to herself. Ferb, Cody, Troy and Chyna stand back, afraid that if they got in the way they would die (no pun intended.) Their argument went on for another half an hour before Sarah finally bolts out of the cave and into the forest, leaving Mason in the dust. "There she goes, out to commit suicide. Well, let her be!" Mason declares, hiding the disappointment that he couldn't save another life.

* * *

Cece was definitely getting on Gunther's nerves; every time they were walking she would be so loud and complain about the Capitol's newest fashion. Really, what is the difference between pink and magenta? "Cece, please be quiet for a second. I need to get dinner for us, or we could head to the Cornucopia now." She considers this for a moment, end the Games now or wait until tomorrow and stay in the wheat patch. "Let's go to the Cornucopia, we'll finish this and get some treatment for your leg." He nods and they make their way towards the place of the bloodbath.

* * *

"Chad, I've had enough of this! We've been arguing about this for three days, let's just go to the Cornucopia and end this!" Sharpay finally exclaims. He wants to go tribute hunting while she just wanted to end this. She knew that if Troy wasn't going to get home then she should to help Gabriella with her two kids, not that she particularly liked her. She sighed in defeat, "Maybe it's better if we end the alliance here. Separate so then we don't need to kill each other." She says and turns on her heels. Chad standing where she left him, she didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

* * *

Sarah stalked through the woods part of the arena; she knew she was going to be killed. In fact, she wanted to be killed. She was a freak, a nerd, an outcast… a vampire. Her stupid ex-boyfriend was a test subject back in the Dark Days and was the product of a real life vampire. He went around to the rebels asking for information with his physic powers and when they learned the truth he would drain them dry. He didn't tell her until that awful night, she still remembers the pain of transforming into a fledgling. That night she met Ethan Morgan, probably the second dorkiest person on the planet (besides his best friend Benny Weir.) He accepted that she was a vampire, and on the train she made the biggest mistake ever. One thing led to another and she came back to reality soon enough to realize she made one of her best friends a vampire.

Still in her train of thought, she sensed someone was coming. Vampire powers do come in handy sometimes. She turned a moment too late, her mouth was covered and her hands were pulled effortlessly behind her back. "You speak, we're both dead. A camera even glances in this direction and they'll know our plan." Sarah nodded, knowing the person that voice belonged to. They went over this; it was the moment of truth.

* * *

Sharpay honestly didn't know where she was going. North was the Cornucopia; follow the sound of the ocean. She wanted out of here! She wanted to be home listening to really old music, not toe-curling screams. She wanted to be in a training simulant, not the actual Hunger Games. She wanted to dance with her brother, eat chocolate chip cookie dough, take her dog for a walk, gossip about Gabriella and Troy… take out the garbage! Not be silent with every step she takes, eat raw rat for dinner, keep a knife on her at all times, wonder if Troy is well or even alive right now. She sat down on a rock and took in her surroundings. She was in the woods, twigs surrounded her and leaves started falling off of the trees. A little breeze hit her as she faced north, towards the ocean. For a minute she felt as if she was in a movie, like she'd always dreamed. _If you're going to be famous for your singing this would be the time to do it. _She thought.  
_Everybody's waiting  
Everybody's watching  
Even when you're sleeping  
keep your eyes open. _

She knew it was risky and that she could be found, but singing helped Sharpay regain her confidence. She remembered the times where her brother and she would try out for the school talent shows and all the trophies they won. She remembered her brother saying that she could do it before she left, that the competition didn't stand a chance. The gleam in her parent's eyes when she volunteered. She could do this; the competition didn't know how strong she was. She heard voices and grabbed her knife, the more kills the quicker she can get home.

* * *

Troy and Chyna stalked through the woods silently. After Mason and Sarah's fallout the two decided they would go hunting. Cody and Ferb decided to stay and calm Mason down. "So," Chyna started, trying to make a conversation. "What's your son like?" Troy thought for a moment, "Well Tyler is a trouble maker. He loves to make messes then blame them on other people. His favorite thing to do is climb up a tree and pretend to be a mockingjay. And he loves to sing, that he got from his mother." Chyna nods and asks what he looks like. "He has his mother's black yet my straight hair. His skin tone is darker than mine, and he has my eyes." Chyna didn't notice, but Troy gripped his knife harder. He heard something coming, and before he could warn Chyna it quickly made itself known. More like _herself_…

* * *

"Where are they? I thought they'd be back by now, it's getting late." Ferb wondered out loud. Mason was being quiet, it was to be expected. Cody sighed and put his head in his hands, "They aren't dead, that's for sure. And not injured, I didn't hear any screaming. So maybe they got held up somewhere, I'm sure they're fine. Troy is the oldest after all." A canon went off soon after that, another followed it. The three boys looked at each other; none knew who the canons belonged to. But they'd soon find out…

* * *

Seneca Crane couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed, even if it was played 30 times over and over. It was a flaw in the designs of the arena; of course no one picked up on it. "Sir," one of the Gamemakers started, "wasn't he caught in the fire? He couldn't have survived that, it's not humanly possible!" Seneca sighed, "Pluratch I'm well aware of that." He pursed his lips together and kept watching the replaying tape. "Stop!" He called out to whoever was running it. Seneca studied the screen for a while, and then it dawned on him. "The watch he's wearing. I want to see it up close, zoom in." Zoomed in to where it was only the watch, someone shouted "Isn't that the watch Peeta Mellark wore in District 9 on the Victory Tour?" A picture of the 74th Victory Tour in District 9 was pulled up, the watch on Peeta's right wrist.

"Okay, now check Haymitch Abernathy's touring outfits from the Victory Tour. See if this watch was in any of them." Turns out they were in all of them; the black and grey wristwatch was on his left hand the entire time. After a few hours of studying the footage of this mysterious weapon, someone found the answer they'd been looking for.

"Sir, the watch had a tracking device in it. This led the two to where the only flaw of the arena was, may I question even adding such a hole? Anyways, they could be anywhere in the country by now. But my bet is the watch is leading them to the Rebel's base.

"District 12's tributes knew about the rebellion. Ethan Morgan played us into thinking he was dead, found his female tribute, and together they left the arena." Seneca sat down, processing all of this. He was going to be executed by Snow, that was for sure.

But if District 12 tributes knew, who else on the inside knew of the uprisings?

* * *

**I know that everyone is probably ready to kill me. But I do have a lot of reasons for going offline. If I listed them all they would take forever, but I guess the main reason is that I lost my inspiration after my grandparents died. I've been off and on writing this chapter since I wrote the last one. Also Fanfiction does not like me! Anyways, my updates are a little off, and I am truly sorry. But only two more chapters of this story! **_**But only two more chapters of this story, I have a poll up if you want a sequel involving the rebellion or if you just want an epilogue from the story. And I'm thinking of changing the name of the story, any ideas? **_**  
+**

**And who was shocked I brought Ethan from the dead? Told you I'd throw in a plot twist *evil laugh*. **


End file.
